


Just Add Water

by locusdesperatus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: Carlos and Leon meet by the subway station. They make the best of an inhospitable situation.Please forgive how much I butchered the timeline to make this work. I just want them to smooch.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Leon S. Kennedy
Comments: 53
Kudos: 270





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey! Stop!" Leon held out his hand, trying to grab the arm of the man running past him. He stumbled when the man simply ripped away from his grasp, taking off down the street. Leon yelled out as he lost his balance, hitting the street and skinning his palms. He cursed his bad luck, inspecting the damage. The scrapes stung a little, but were hardly serious enough to hinder him. Annoyingly, his hands had just healed from the blisters caused by his physical training in the academy. 

"Hey! Hey!" A voice startled him, and he turned his head. A man in a tactical vest was running toward him, his rifle aimed up above Leon's head.

"Wh-" Leon whipped back around, finally noticing the zombie careening towards him. He struggled to crawl backwards, hands singing out in protest. The monster snarled, a long strand of drool swaying from its lip. Just as it lurched forward, shots rang out, and the thing's head cracked open. It fell with a sick _thud!_ , head landing just shy of Leon's lap. He stared in horror, unable to move. Things were going from bad to worse. He never should've let his guard down. If he kept getting distracted, he'd never make it to the station.

"Hey, you alright?" The decidedly attractive man knelt down, touching Leon's shoulder. 

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay." He nodded automatically, shoving the corpse away from him.

"Easy." Strong hands gripped his arm, pulling him up to his feet. "I'm Carlos."  
Leon blinked as he was brushed off, warmth seeping through his rain-soaked jacket at the touch.

"Leon. Leon Kennedy." He introduced himself. Carlos smiled at him, looking him up and down. It almost seemed like he was checking out his damsel in distress, but Leon disregarded that thought. They had much bigger fish to fry, there was no way-

"Come on, a little thing like you shouldn't be out in the rain. You might catch a cold." Carlos teased. He gestured with his chin, shaggy brown hair swaying with the movement. "I've got a bunch of survivors holed up in the subways, waiting for the tracks to get powered up. You'll be safe there." 

"I- I'm trying to get to the police station, I promised my friend I'd meet her there." Leon explained. He followed Carlos down the street, ducking under a rolling steel door. 

"The police station? That seems like a bad idea, I've heard there's lots of infected over there." Carlos shot him a glance.

"I… I'm a cop. I have to go."

"Huh." Carlos snorted. "Didn't realize they were starting 'em so young… are you even old enough to drink?"

"Wh- Yes! I turned 21 a few months ago!" Leon frowned. He knew he had a serious case of baby-face, but jeez…

"No kidding." Carlos smiled at him, guiding him down a flight of stairs. "A cop, huh?"

"It's my first day." Leon admitted. He nearly ran into Carlos, jumping back in shock. The man had stopped, turning to look at him.

"First day? Shit… I'm sorry." He shook his head before leading onwards. "This isn't the welcome party that you should've gotten."

"Well…" Leon rubbed his arm. "Yeah. I guess."

"On the upside, now you have the welcome gift of Carlos." 

"Heh." Leon giggled. He ducked his head, hiding his smile. A tug on his elbow led him over to a subway car, and he boarded, seeing an older man sitting on one of the benches.

"Found another survivor, captain." Carlos said. "His name is Leon Kennedy, he's a cop."

"Another member of RPD?" The man asked, accent thick.

"Yeah. Today was supposed to be his first day." Carlos sighed. "He's supposed to head to the station to meet a friend, but I figured we'd try and dry him out first."

"Hm." The captain grunted at them. "Fine, fine. As long as Valentine is still working on power, you may stay. Must leave as soon as possible."

"Understood." Carlos grabbed Leon's arm, dragging him into the next car. "Hey, do you have a gun? Need any ammo?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've got some. I'll be okay." Leon stumbled after him. He glanced around at all the empty seats. "What are we-"

"Wait here." Carlos tapped Leon's forehead, smiling when crossed eyes tried to follow the motion. He ducked back out of the car, his voice muffled as he spoke to the captain. Leon shivered, his wet clothes sticking uncomfortably to his skin. He peeled off as many layers as he could, his refusal to remove his jeans leaving him with painfully chafed thighs. Tugging on the fabric only worsened it, and he made a face in annoyance. With a huff, he crossed his arms and stared at the floor. Nothing about his situation was fair. He'd lost his girlfriend, his car, his job, and some lingering threads of sanity, all in the space of about 24 hours. Now, he was wet and cold in a subway car, hoping to make it _back_ out into the rain and head to the- no doubt heavily damaged and overrun- police station. What a joke.

"Hey, getting comfortable?" Carlos reappeared. He shut the door behind him, holding one hand behind his back.

"Uh- yeah, trying." Leon sighed. "My jeans are soaked."

"You can take them off, I don't mind." Carlos winked. "I don't mind the wet t-shirt contest, either."

"Huh?" Leon looked down, face burning. His white undershirt was clinging to his chest, damp from the rain and his fall onto the pavement. "Wh- uh- I-"

"Save it." Carlos waved his hand. "I'm teasing." He sat down beside Leon, producing some M&M's, a Snicker's bar, and some Reese's from behind his back. "It's not much, but… happy first day on the force. Will you partake in this sugary feast with me, in celebration of your new title, rookie?" 

"Sure." Leon couldn't hold in a smile at the gesture, taking the candy he was handed. It eased the sting in his hands, the pricking of tears behind his eyes, the tight knot of stress between his shoulders. Just for a moment, as he watched Carlos toss M&M's in the air and catch them in his mouth, he could pretend everything was normal. 

"You know," Carlos said around a mouthful of chocolate. "You could join up with me, I wouldn't mind having some eye candy while I get this evacuation shit sorted out."

"Sorry. I really have to get to the station." Leon smiled sadly.

"Alright, I won't push. But if you change your mind… like I said, I won't complain." 

"Thanks." Leon bit into the Snicker's bar. He felt Carlos take hold of his wrist.

"Damn, how'd this happen?"

"When I fell. It's just a scrape." 

"Here." Carlos set his candy aside, bringing out a can of first aid spray. He held Leon's hand in his own, spraying a liberal coat of medicine over the scrapes. They sealed and reformed, leaving minty tingles over pale skin.

"Thanks, Carlos." Leon flexed his fingers gently. "You've been very kind to me." 

"Just doing what I can." He squeezed Leon's hand before letting it go, picking up his candy again. "So, tell me about yourself." He said. "What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Oh, uh…" Leon blinked slowly. "I like photography."

"Photography?" Carlos seemed surprised for only a moment. "I never would have pegged you as the artsy type. Well, I would have pegged you, but that's not what I'm talking ab-"

"Hey!" Leon groaned. "You never stop, huh?"

"Come on, you're blushing like you enjoy it."

"And if I do?"

Carlos' grin turned absolutely wolfish.  
"Then I'd love to make this celebration a little more R-rated, if you'll let me." He leaned in closer, nearly bumping their noses together. Leon simply stared, more than a little shocked that this was actually happening. His lips parted as Carlos ran his thumb over them, feeling the soft pliance that came with big, innocent blue eyes. A kiss was the next, logical step, but it still surprised Leon when it came. He closed his eyes, letting out a breathy noise. His ex-girlfriend had been stringent with affection. She had insisted on celibacy until marriage, and Leon had been willing to play along, but now he was free of that responsibility. It felt good to be so close to someone, to let go of his inhibitions and indulge himself. Especially when that someone was so ruggedly handsome, with mouth-watering biceps and a sweet smile. 

"Did I lose you?" Carlos whispered.

"Huh?" Leon opened his eyes. He blinked a few times to clear his head, giving a show of his long eyelashes. "Sorry, it- it's been a long time since uh…"

"I get it. Just relax." Carlos traced a blushing cheek with the pads of his fingers. "Follow my lead, and this will have a happy ending." 

"Happy ending?" Leon asked, confused. He watched Carlos' eyes widen for a moment, shocked.

"You don't know wh-" He blinked. "I'm gonna make you cum, one way or another."

"Oh." He blushed from the tip of his ears down to his toes, startled by the blunt explanation. Carlos seemed amused at his reaction. "Have you ever done this before?"

"Uh, th- this?"

"Sex. With a guy."

"N-no. Uh, not even with, uh-"

"Oh, man." Carlos smiled. "This is gonna be fun." He unbuckled the straps on his vest, sliding it off. "Come on, get those clothes off."

"But the captain-" Leon looked towards the door to the next car.

"He won't come in here. Unless you make too much noise. How, uh, how rough do you like it?" 

"Rough?" Leon had the sudden feeling that he was in over his head.

"Yeah, some people like… well, as an example, some people like to be called names while… while they're being fucked." Carlos said. He shucked off his shirt, flinging it onto the next row of seats. "We can try it and see if you like it. I think it's kind of fun."

"What sort of names?" Leon asked. He shivered when Carlos kissed him again, harder this time. They squirmed in their seats, fighting with each other's clothing. Leon followed the hands that pulled and tugged on the hair just above the nape of his neck. They twisted his head, made him vulnerable.

"Dirty names. Slut." Carlos said the word slowly, letting it hang between them. He kissed Leon's jaw, nipping gently. "Whore. Cumdump." Pale skin trembled under his hands. "Do you like that?"

"Y-Yeah." Leon nodded. He was shaking, maybe from the cold, maybe from the arousal hot in his stomach. He'd watched porn- he was barely out of his teens, of course he'd watched porn- and it had always made him flush when the actors had talked dirty. Being called a whore, having the words whispered into his ear while hands rubbed teasingly over his boxers, was a completely different experience. 

"Thought you might. It's always the innocent-looking ones." Carlos chuckled. He kicked his boots off, pants and boxers following. Leon nervously plucked at his own waistband, fingers hesitating. He gasped when his arm was grabbed, barely finding time to resist as he was dragged onto firm thighs. Straddling Carlos' lap, he bit his lip as his underwear were pulled down, shifting on his knees to help get them off his calves. 

"Carlos- I- um-" he stuttered, losing his train of thought when hands touched his hips, rubbing circles into his skin. "Um-" Leon refocused. "Do we need uh-"

"Calm down, rookie, you're red enough to stop traffic." Carlos chuckled. "Relax, I'll take care of you. I'm gonna play with you a little bit, but it's not gonna hurt. It'll feel good." He grabbed a bottle from one of the pouches on his vest, popping it open. "Besides you know all about it, don't you? Can't fool me with the blushing virgin act." There was a lilt in his voice, and Leon realized that he was making good on his promise to talk dirty. "Under those big baby blues you're a regular harlot, aren't you? Is that how you make rent on a cop's salary?"

"I'm not-!" Leon cut himself off when long fingers circled his hole. He stared forward as they teased him, letting out a flustered moan when one, and then another, slipped in easily.

"Good. Just relax." Carlos soothed him, rubbing his thigh. With his free hand, he pulled Leon into a kiss, diverting attention away from the stretch. At just the right angle, he crooked his fingers upwards, and ripped a startled moan out of pink, swollen lips. Leon grabbed onto him, pulling on his hair as he rocked backwards, greedy for more.  
"Yeah. I know it feels good. But try and keep quiet, remember?" Carlos whispered. He bent his neck, mouth ghosting over soft skin and muscle. Leon trembled beneath him, unsure if it was from the slow grind on his prostate, or the uncertainty of having a mouth that close to his neck. After the things he'd seen outside… he was beginning to rethink his stance on hickies.  
"Easy, sweetheart." Lips brushed his collar, hot breath settling the goosebumps threatening to overtake him. Carlos tugged him closer by his waist, and Leon nearly smacked his head on the train's window. He leaned against it for support, his overheated cheeks grateful for the cold glass. 

"H-Hey, I'm good-" He tried to say, rolling his hips. Vicious pleasure stung his spine, compounded by the warm body he was rutting against.

"Nuh-uh." Carlos told him. "You're ready when I say you are. You've been around the block so many times that it only takes a minute to warm you up, huh?" He eased his fingers out, going back to the bottle for more oil. Leon ground against nothing, lazy in his movements. He gasped out loud when a hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him slowly. His eyes flew open, and he stared out the window, lust-addled brain adjusting to the darkness. Movement caught his eye.

"Nuh- Carlos, they're-" Leon locked eyes with one of the zombies. It was stumbling towards the car, knees wobbling. He could see exposed bone, and guessed most of the connective tissue was gone from the creature's legs. A well-aimed bullet would stop it in its tracks, if he could get outside the car for a minute and-

"Hey, focus on me." Carlos pulled him out of his thoughts. His slick, devilish fingers were easing back into Leon's body, stretching him wide.  
"We're safe in here. I wouldn't have been so quick to lose my pants if we weren't." He said, leaning into nervous hands that tugged on his hair. "C'mon, focus on me." 

"Trying." Leon pulled Carlos' head back, distracting himself by pouring as much need as he could muster into a kiss. His tongue flicked out shyly, emboldened when Carlos returned the gesture. Firm pressure on his prostate had him squirming, moaning before he could stop himself. Thankfully, the kiss was enough to muffle the noise. 

"I know," Carlos pulled away, breathing heavily. "You're eager to get on with it. Fingers don't compare to the real thing, do they? Am I gonna have to gag you, or can you keep quiet?" He teased. Leon wasn't sure he could blush any harder than he already was, but his body tried anyway. 

"N-no, I can-" He bit down on his lower lip. Carlos was teasing him now, easing the tips of two fingers over his rim. They barely dipped inside him before pulling back and circling his hole. "Please, Carlos." He finally moaned out. 

"That's what I like to hear." Carlos grabbed the bottle again, his hands leaving flushed skin for a few moments. Leon moved slowly in his lap, his dick trapped between them and rubbing deliciously on dark body hair.  
"Eager little cockslut." Stubble brushed his jaw as Carlos whispered in his ear. "Ready? I'm gonna fill you up, tell me how it feels." His hands returned, guiding himself into the warm heat of Leon's body.

"Oh!" Leon pressed his face to the window again, fingers tightening in brown hair. His whole body shivered, and his dick twitched hungrily as he was guided down into Carlos' lap. "F-Feels like…" He moaned softly, spreading his legs further to try and force himself to take more. "Feels good."

"Does it hurt?" Carlos rubbed Leon's lower back, letting him adjust to the foreign feeling.

"A little. I- I like it."

"You like it?" With a smile, Carlos ran his hands over the swell of Leon's ass, pinching and squeezing the muscle there. "I told you, didn't I? It's always the doe-eyed pretty boys that are into rough stuff."

"You're the one who corrupted me." Leon accused. He jumped and whined when a hand came down on his ass, making him tighten up deliciously. 

"Oh, fuck." Carlos cussed. His arms tightened, crushing Leon against him. "I'm gonna move, okay? Just hang on to me, I'll make you feel good." 

"Yeah, ye- ah!" Leon decided to forgo speaking in favor of hanging on as Carlos bounced him in his lap. His lower body felt hot and mushy, every downstroke sending waves of sensation into his stomach. His lover's heavy breathing reached his ears, turning him on even more. He spared a glance out the window. Two zombies were pawing at the glass now, their groans muffled by the car's insulation. Knowing they were so close, that they were _watching_ , sent a spike of arousal up Leon's body. He moaned a little louder, finally getting his knees beneath him and using his academy-built muscle to fuck himself on Carlos' cock. Being instrumental in his own debauchery shouldn't have turned him on so much, but he quelled that thought by leaning back a little to see his partner. The new angle let him abuse his prostate with every move they made, and he moaned out his appreciation.

"No sense in telling you to be quiet now, the whole city can probably hear you." Carlos said. "God _damn_ , sweetheart, I'd give anything to have you in my bed every night." His voice was halfway between disbelief and praise. "You take it so good, you sure you've never done this before?"

"Y-Yeah." Leon relinquished his grip on Carlos' hair, grabbing onto his shoulders instead. "Promise me-" He leaned in, pressing their foreheads together. "After all this, we'll get together again." 

"You got it." Carlos smiled. "Maybe I'll even take you out to dinner first."

Leon giggled.  
"I'd like that." He said.

"And then- hn-" Carlos stopped when Leon rocked in his lap, making both of them gasp. "Careful, you'll kill me pulling moves like that. Now, c'mon, we don't have all day." He gripped soft hips, guiding Leon steadily up and down. Their movements became harsher, less coordinated and more focused on their individual pleasures. 

"Carlos." Leon moaned. He looked up, watching bloody hands smear against the window. A shudder wracked through him, hyped up by their undead audience. "Huh- mm!" He panted, thighs starting to burn from the exertion. If he wasn't careful, his legs would be jelly before he even got to the police station. Apparently determined to help, Carlos reached between them, wrapping his hand around Leon's dick and twisting his wrist. The resounding cry made him do it again, wringing noises out of his companion.

"C'mon, baby. C'mon, you little slut. That's it, move your hips for me. Gonna make you cum your brains out." A steady stream of filth came out of Carlos' mouth, up until the point where he leaned forward to lave his tongue over smooth skin, paying special attention to the swell of Leon's chest. He bit down gently, hoping to leave little marks to announce his presence. "Gonna make you look the part." He panted. "Make sure everyone knows you're mine." He left an especially vicious bruise next to Leon's left nipple before paying some attention to the hardened, sensitive flesh. Sweet whimpers met his ears, encouragement to keep flicking his tongue back and forth.

"Oh!" Leon grabbed onto his lover's hair again, gasping between harsh breaths. Unkempt stubble left raw scrapes on his chest, drying saliva soothing a trail of hickies. Carlos twisted his wrist again, coupling it with a sharp thrust up. He was rewarded with the feeling of hot cum glazing his knuckles.  
"Ah! Ah!" Leon moaned in time with their slowing grind. "Carlos-"

"Shh, I know, sensitive, huh?"

"Yeah." Leon held on tight, body tensing up at the continued stimulation. He felt a wave of shame wash over him as he made eye contact with the zombies in the window. They should've waited until they were someplace more private, should've-

"Fuck, Leon." Carlos interrupted his thoughts, strong arms wrapping around his waist and crushing him against sweat-slicked skin. Leon returned the embrace, shivering as he realized the warmth he felt sliding down his thigh was a trickle of cum.  
"That's it, just stay still, baby." Carlos was breathing heavily, still swimming in the aftershock of his orgasm. "Damn, I needed that." He tilted his head to kiss Leon, determined to reduce them both to piles of affectionate goo. Unfortunately, his radio crackled, and he had to pull away.  
"Jill? Yeah. That's great, I knew you could do it. Head to the subway control room, there should be a way to control the route from there. Copy." He set the device down. "Sorry, princess, I gotta get back to work."

"Not so fast." Leon grabbed his wrist. He held up Carlos' hand, gaze lingering on his own cum. Boldly, he looked up before lapping at the mess, dragging his tongue up the pointer finger before taking two more into his mouth and _sucking._ As every cop should be, he was thorough, licking up the last drop with a coy smile. Carlos stared at him for a long moment before wolf whistling.

"That's a dirty trick, Kennedy." He said. "Kinda makes me want to keep you here until we can go for round two."

"I wish I could." Leon told him. He shifted, slowly pulling himself out of Carlos' lap. More cum leaked out of him, cooling on his thighs.

"That's a pretty sight." 

"For you. I'm the one that has to fight zombies with cum all over me." Leon complained. He got up gingerly, going over to get his clothes. Carlos gave him a playful swat on the ass as he did the same, pulling boots and body armor back into place. It took him longer to get dressed, weighed down with tactical gear covered in straps and buckles. Leon watched, tucking his windbreaker tight around himself. His clothes were still damp, and the cold went right through them. 

"Alright." Carlos stood up, tucking his radio into his vest. "I gotta go make sure everything's clear for the train to leave, clear the tracks and stuff… I'm assuming you have to leave for the station?"

"Yeah." Leon took a step closer to him. "You promise that we'll find each other again?"

"Promise." 

"Good." He smiled, going up on tip-toes to kiss Carlos' cheek. "I'll see you when I see you?" 

"I'll be there, wherever 'there' is." Carlos ushered him back into the main car. 

"Ah." The captain raised his eyebrows as they entered. "I hear you give Mr. Kennedy… warm welcome." 

"Oh-" Leon flushed bright red, covering his mouth with his hand. Carlos rolled his eyes, leading him out onto the platform. They were followed by the sound of laughter, then a pained grunt. 

"Ignore him." Carlos said. He cupped Leon's cheeks in his hands, kissing him vigorously. "Be safe."

"I will." Leon managed, breathless. He grabbed a pen out of his pocket, writing a phone number on Carlos' arm. "Call me." He said.

"Soon as I'm out of here. I owe you dinner and a movie… and some dirty, filthy-"

"Shh!" Leon covered his mouth, flushing. "Stop it!" His words didn't have any bite behind them, and he was fighting a smile. "I have to go." He leaned in for another quick kiss before heading towards the stairs. He glanced down the tracks, towards the small horde of undead. "Be careful, Carlos." 

"Sure thing, sweetheart." He gave a mock salute before jogging towards the end of the platform. Leon stared after him for a moment before heading up the stairs. He'd already wasted time by stopping, but he couldn't deny that working out a bit of frustration had helped his focus. Up on street level, he ducked back underneath the rolling door, drawing his weapon. Fire and smoke greeted him, the rain not far behind. Peering between piled up cars, he swore he saw a flash of blue clothing before a loud crash startled him away. He had no desire to meet whatever creatures were lurking on the streets, and had no doubt there would be more than enough horror waiting for him in the police station. With a wistful look at the entrance to the subway, he took off, armed with new determination to make it through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

"You made it!" Leon nearly launched himself out of his chair, catching himself at the last second.

"Careful." Carlos laughed, coming over for a long-overdue hug. He buried his nose in blond hair and inhaled vanilla-scented shampoo. "How have you been?" He asked. "Staying out of trouble?" 

"No." Leon said simply. He pulled back to straighten himself out, his cheeks flushed and rosy. The redness intensified when Carlos ducked in and kissed him, knocking the air out of his chest.

"Come on," He said after pulling away, apparently satisfied with how flustered he'd managed to make his date. "Let's eat, I'm starving." 

"What about you?" Leon asked, sitting back down. "Are _you_ staying out of trouble?" 

"Woah, hey, you know me." Carlos sat across from him. "I behave, I follow the rules." 

"Nuh-uh." Leon teased. "I know better than to listen to that talk. I heard all about how you ripped the agents at evac a new one for nuking Raccoon."

"Yeah, because when they nuked it, I was still _there_. Sort of." Carlos waved his hand dismissively. "Anyway, it's all said and done now. I get to be on a BSAA mop-up team and live it up in my spare time. Mostly by going on dates with young, hot blonds." 

"Sounds like you got lucky." Leon did his best to ward off his blush.

"No." Carlos smiled like a well-fed cat. "But if I play my cards right, I will tonight."

"Ugh-" Leon was definitely turning crimson now. He tilted his head down so he could hide behind his bangs. 

"What about you, sweetheart, did you find your friend?" 

"Yeah." He said simply.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Carlos raised an eyebrow. Leon opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the waitress coming up to take their order. They both asked for variations on spaghetti, and Carlos ordered a bottle of wine to go with their meal. He was already digging into the bread appetizer before the waitress left, getting crumbs in his beard. Leon watched him adoringly, secretly hoping that he wouldn't have to talk about his post-Raccoon drama. 

"I was thinking," he said. "Maybe we could skip the movie and get straight to the fun stuff? I learned some tricks, and I want to test them out."

"Oh?" Carlos' smile returned. "You want to be on top, hot shot?" 

"Yeah." Leon reached under the table, hooking their legs together.

"Alright, we can give it a try." Carlos flicked a crumb across the table, smiling when it bounced off of Leon's nose.

"This is too classy an establishment to have a food fight in, but understand that I _would_ kick your ass." Leon threatened him.

"Sure, sweetheart." Carlos said, taking a sip of water. "I'd just take my shirt off, and you'd be too busy staring to launch an offensive."

"No!" Leon protested quietly. "Yes, you're hot, but I have my priorities straight."

"Yeah?" Carlos reached up to the collar of his shirt, a dark green button up, and tugged open the second and third button. His smirk grew as he saw how blatant Leon's gaze was. He tugged the open collar to the side and turned his head, showing off an expanse of skin from his jaw to his sternum. Glancing over, he laughed to himself before reaching across the table and tapping Leon's chin.

"Baby, eyes up here, don't drool on the tablecloth." He said.

"Fuck you." Leon stuck his lower lip out in a pout. 

"Just trying to get my dom all riled up." Carlos shot him a wide grin, reaching for another piece of bread.

"Fix your shirt, _sweetheart_." Leon snatched it away, taking a bite. He watched Carlos slide the buttons back into place, covering up beautiful brown skin and coarse chest hair. If he got his way, he'd have his hands all over that and more before the night was over.

"You never answered my question." Carlos said, fiddling with the silverware. "Did you find your friend?"

"Yeah." Leon sighed. "It was… I went through a lot, and… the government forced me into a contract that I can't talk about."

"What?" 

"I guess I'm… a government agent now." Leon stared into his water glass. 

"Leon." Carlos reached across the table, grabbing his hand. "Is this… are you okay with all of this?"

"I guess so. I mean, it's helping end bio-terrorism, right? That's all I want to do."

"Right, but you'll be doing it on their terms, not yours." Carlos insisted. He watched Leon fiddle with the tablecloth, frowning as he mulled it over.

"I don't have a choice. I had to do it to protect Sherry. She's this girl I met in Raccoon, she has viral antibodies inside her blood, so they knew she was infected, and they said that if I didn't sign the contract, they'd- that they'd-" 

"Okay, okay, it's alright." Carlos got up, coming around the other side of the table. He knelt in front of Leon, squeezing his hand. "Hey, you protect other people, it's your thing. I know you can take care of yourself, but if the going gets tough… I'm sure we can find a way to get you out of this." He sighed. "I just don't want to see you get hurt, Leon." 

"I know."

"Alright, who ordered the- oh!" The waitress jumped a little. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Congratulations!"

"Huh?" Leon blinked up at her. It dawned on him that she had misread the situation, and he turned scarlet when he realized how it must look with Carlos down on one knee.

"Did you say yes?" She asked, setting their food down on the table.

"Yeah, he did." Carlos gave her a winning smile, pecking Leon on the cheek before going back to his seat. 

"That's wonderful!" The waitress gushed. "Oh, you two will be so happy together, I can already tell!" She clasped her hands in front of her chest, looking between them. "If you need anything, let me know! I'll let you get back to celebrating."

"Thank you." Carlos nodded at her before turning his attention back to his bride-to-be. "Now, where were we? When should we have the ceremony?" 

"You are…" Leon floundered. "We…"

"We are getting free dessert." Carlos leaned in to whisper. "So eat up, _darling._ "

"What if they start asking questions?"

"Um," Carlos chewed a mouthful of spaghetti, looking up as he decided on another white lie. "We met in college, you went to police academy while I stayed home to watch the dog. His name is Baxter, he's a pug. We've been dating for two years, our anniversary is September 28th… Sound good so far?"

"You're ridiculous." Leon snorted. He took a bite of his own food, smiling to himself. Carlos kept going, making up more details about their life together. They were all sweet, little domestic things that turned both of their lives into a fairytale. Leon's chest ached while he listened, yearning for more, for it to be true. It must have shown on his face, because Carlos reached across the table to squeeze his hand again.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It just sounds really nice." Leon said. "Being your husband, I mean. I wish it was all true."

"Sweetheart, we're both only twenty-one, we've got all the time in the world. If you want that, if you want domesticity and a white picket fence, all you have to do is ask." Carlos said. "When things level out, and we're more used to our new jobs, then we can find an apartment together and get a dog, and all that stuff."

"But-"

"No buts." Carlos scolded. "I'll make it happen." 

"I'd like that." 

"Me too." Carlos' eyes glinted mischievously. "I'm also curious to see what new, sexy tricks my blushing bride has learned." 

Leon rolled his eyes so hard he swore he saw double.

  
  
  
  


"I thought I was going to _die._ "

"You were _fine._ " Carlos laughed. "I thought you were going to lose it completely when she asked if you were going to wear a dress." 

"Who does that?!" Leon spluttered. He elbowed his still-laughing partner, earning another round of giggles. They were walking to his government sponsored hotel room, just a few blocks from the restaurant. It was wet and noisy outside, cars zipping past them and bouncing splashes of neon across their faces. Leon couldn't think of a night more perfect for a date, even if it was beginning to rain. He looked over at Carlos, watching a streak of orange light cross his face.

"Thank you." He whispered. "For all this."

"Hey," Carlos stopped him, tilting his chin up so they could kiss. "We deserve this. Someone else can worry about the undead for a little while. Tonight it's just you and me. Now c'mon," he flicked blond bangs, watching them flop against Leon's forehead. "Show me these new tricks of yours." 

"Get marching, soldier." Leon poked him in the chest. "We have to get back to base before I can do that." 

"Yes, sir." Carlos grinned, holding out his hand. He laced their fingers together, taking off in a jog down the block. Leon yelled out in surprise before laughing whole-heartedly as he was dragged along. His sneakers crashed through puddles, spraying water everywhere as they ran. Each turn was a disaster waiting to happen, a potential old lady carrying her groceries hidden just out of view, but Carlos was skillful as he led them through the streets. There were a few near misses, but as the rain picked up, they were glad for their own speed.

Leon was winded by the time they reached the hotel, and his breath was stolen again when he was shoved up against the door to his room and kissed. Carlos pinned him in place with big hands that roamed across his waist, exploring the softness of his stomach and the smooth curves of his hips. His own hands brushed against well-built shoulders, delighted by the strain and flex threatening to tear through soaked clothing. They were both dripping, sweat and rainwater mixing to plaster their hair against their foreheads and stick their skin together. 

"Inside." Leon breathed out when he found his voice. He reached down, fishing the key card out of his pocket. As he handed it over, he cupped Carlos' cock through his pants, rubbing and squeezing it. It was just as thick and weighty as he remembered, and he licked his lips hungrily. He nearly fell backwards when the door swung open, too caught up in his groping. Carlos picked him up easily, carrying him over to the bed and tossing him down into the sheets. Leon gasped, half in surprise, half in arousal. He began pulling off his clothes with gusto, suddenly too warm all over. 

"How do you want me?" Carlos asked. He'd thrown his clothes across the room in his haste to get naked, and was lazily stroking his cock. Leon stared for a moment, transfixed, before pointing at the head of the bed. He dug through the nightstand until he found lube, leftover from his little forray into playing with himself. After their subway encounter, he'd gotten curious and bought some toys to play with. They were nothing compared to the real thing, he found out, but they could make him see stars if he worked for it. 

"Spread 'em." Leon settled between muscular thighs, taking a few moments to kiss and bite the soft skin in front of him. He moaned against Carlos' hip and ground his cock against the mattress, already helplessly turned on.

"Jesus, that's hot." 

"Mm." Leon regained his composure enough to slick up his fingers. He laid his head down against Carlos' stomach as he slid them inside of himself, whining at the sensation. His body was pliant after a long few nights spent fucking himself to exhaustion, and he was eager to please. As he toyed with himself, Leon moved his head so that he could lick and suck on Carlos' cock. It twitched in his mouth, pleased at the wet warmth. He ran his tongue over the underside as he rocked on his fingers, his legs unconsciously spreading a little wider.

"Leon, c'mon, we can play some more later, I want you to ride me." 

"I suppose you've earned it." Slick fingers pulled away, leaving a trail of lube over pale thighs. He used the remaining slick to coat Carlos' cock, licking his lips as he stroked it. His cheeks were pink, flushed beautifully to match the tip of his own aching dick. Moving up the bed, he straddled hairy thighs and ground their hips together. A low moan escaped his lips, stained sinfully red with arousal. Carlos would've loved a picture of that moment, of the pleasure and warmth etched into soft features. Instead, he shifted his attention to relaxing and letting Leon settle in his lap. His date had a firm grip on his dick, holding it still as it stretched him open. 

"Oh!" Leon whimpered. He was used to the body temperature silicone, but Carlos' skin ran hot, and his cock felt like fire inside him. It rubbed and teased every sensitive spot on the way in, leaving him a whimpering mess by the time he bottomed out. Leon was determined, and he persevered the moment after he caught his breath. His thighs strained and shook as he bounced up and down, looking Carlos in the eye as lust practically dripped from his body. 

"Jesus, Joseph, Mother Mary." 

"Language." Leon teased with a cocky smirk. He ran his hands over hardened muscle, toying with Carlos' abs. He was starting to lose himself in the glide of their bodies, overwhelmed by the knowledge that he was doing this to himself. He'd been taught that sex was shameful, something to hide and shy away from. Being so overtly whorish and complicit in his own debauchery made his heart race and his cheeks burn. If he was a sinner, then at least he'd have company. 

"You're slowing down, baby." Carlos said, threading their fingers together. He rubbed soft, pale skin with his thumbs, concern knitting his brows together.

"Feels good." Leon whispered. He arched his back, trying to take more. His hips rocked and twisted in slow, wavy motions, keeping his prostate alive and crackling with sensation.

"Sweetheart, you look ungodly hot like this, but I'm afraid we're not going to get anywhere." Carlos said. He waited for a response, watching a little strand of drool escape Leon's mouth. With a chuckle, he sat up, careful not to jostle his blond cargo. 

"Mm, can't do it." Leon moaned in his ear, arms winding around broad shoulders. 

"You want me to make you feel good?" Carlos whispered. He got half of a nod in response, as well as a garbled _please_ mixed in with soft whines. "You got it, baby." He lifted Leon off his cock, setting him on the sheets with his face down and his hips in the air. Eager to see that pretty face go slack with pleasure, he guided his cock back into Leon's hole, groaning at the tightness. 

"Carlos…"

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Harder." Leon whispered. Blue eyes snapped open when his request was granted, and a loud moan tore free from his throat. He clawed at the sheets, searching for purchase until his wrists were caught in strong hands.

"Behind your back, there you go, baby." Carlos said. He pinned Leon's wrists down with one hand, using the other to help hold up quaking hips. "Moan real pretty for me." He grunted, trying to angle his cock to hit Leon's prostate. He found it on the third try, grinning at the loud caterwaul that came from below him. Thrusting harder into that spot, he felt muscle tighten up around him, a sure sign that they were nearing the end of their game.

"Carlos!" Leon sobbed out. His toes curled as he came, moaning deliriously. His whole body shook, and Carlos cursed out loud at the tightness. He buried himself deep inside of Leon's guts, his orgasm taking him by surprise. 

"Fuck, sweetheart." He whispered. "I didn't hurt you did I?" 

"Mm." Leon moaned. Carlos hurriedly pulled out, leaving a trail of cum on the sheets.

"Talk to me." He said. Leon rolled over limply, his stomach a mess from collapsing in a puddle of his own cum. He was an absolute wreck from head to toe, disheveled, flushed, and reeking of sex. Beautiful.

"I want cuddles." He mumbled. Carlos felt his shoulders sag in relief. He rearranged them on the bed, allowing Leon to use him as a pillow. Blond hair tickled his nose, and sneaky fingers wound through his chest hair, but he was in no hurry to pull away. He rubbed slow circles into still-trembling limbs, massaging tired muscles.

"Why don't we sleep in tomorrow?" He suggested, keeping his voice soft. "I know a place around here that has good waffles."

"Mm. Waffles." Leon mumbled. He was blissed out and half asleep, only vaguely aware of the conversation. The steady _thump thump!_ of Carlos' heart had his eyes fluttering shut in seconds, and he was out like a light.

"They make some with cheesecake filling on the inside, and _man_ , those are the shit. It's like biting into-" Carlos paused, looking down. "Fair enough. Goodnight, sweetheart." 

He threw one arm behind his head, propping himself up with a satisfied smile. He'd thought a lot about Leon while making his way through Raccoon and helping Jill. Watching everyone around him die, and seeing the city go up in flames had scared him. He'd been _terrified_ that Leon hadn't made it, and that was the real reason he'd blown his top at the agents that had retrieved them. 

Now that he was free of the UBCS, and allowed a few more personal freedoms through the BSAA, he wasn't going to waste time. Leon deserved more than a quick fuck in a subway car, and Carlos would be damned if he didn't put everything he had into pleasing him. 

Besides, _Carlos "Rookie Tamer" Oliveira_ had a really nice ring to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @pointofdespair


End file.
